


Personal Heater

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Wolf!Derek, alpha!Derek, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is here and Stiles can feel it right down to his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Heater

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another winter drabble, this time with Sterek. I've never written Sterek before and quite honestly, I'm fairly sure that I'm going to screw this up, but hey.
> 
> I'd also like to say that you probably shouldn't follow me if you're looking for a ton of Sterek, because I tend to write a lot more anime/video game fanfiction. I'd be once in a blue moon (if even that) when I decide to write another Sterek fanfic, unless inspiration hits. But if you still want to, knock yourself out.
> 
> Pairing: Sterek
> 
> Warning: Fluff, cuddling with wolf!Derek, slight AU, slight OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

"Why is it so  _cold_ in here?" Stiles huffed as he walked down the stairs, a large quilt wrapped around his body.

Looking around the room for a moment, Stiles's jaw tensed before he tightened the quilt around his body. It felt as though it was below freezing in the entire house and he wasn't even sure why. He was fairly sure that Derek and Peter had invested in heating for the entire house, even though it wasn't completely finished yet.

Heck, he was positive that he could see his own breath with each exhale.

Grumbling about cheap wolves skimping out on the heat bill, Stiles made his way into the kitchen, only to yelp loudly as his feet touched the cold tile. Hissing low in his throat, he glared at the floor for a moment. He was wearing a pair of socks, and yet the floor still felt like it was ice underneath his feet. He was definitely having a talk with Derek about having proper heating in his house.

Taking a deep breath and body tensing, Stiles quickly made his way through the kitchen, opening the cabinet and grabbing a random bag of chips before shutting it and heading right back out. But right as he moved around the table in the center of the kitchen, Stiles ended up tripping over something laying on the floor. Falling right to the floor, the student groaned loudly before bundling right back up in his quilt, which had slipped off. But when he found resistance pulling back, Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and looked over to whatever was holding onto the quilt.

Perhaps it was just the fact that Stiles had looked death in the face multiple times, or the fact that practically all of his friends were werewolves, that made it so that the large wolf laying underneath the table wasn't quite the scariest thing had seen. If anything, it looked kind of adorable, in a deadly wolf sort of way.

"...Well, since I haven't seen your creepy uncle around all day, and none of the betas can turn into a full-fledged wolf, I'm going to assume it's you, Derek," Stiles said, still pulling at his quilt with a huff.

The large wolf just blinked back at him, giving off a rough growl before laying his head back down on the floor. His paw was holding down the quilt, claws digging into the fabric.

"Dude, can you not use my quilt as your personal scratching post? Some of us are fragile humans who get cold much easier when it's below freezing," Stiles retorted before yanking the quilt from underneath the wolf's paw.

By the time Stiles got the blanket back around him, he was already starting to shiver from the coldness. He swore, when Peter got back (or whenever Derek decided to change back), he would be giving him a long rant about the usage of heat and why it need to be used during the winter. Even if they were in California.

Glancing back one last time at the wolf underneath the table, Stiles just rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. He had no idea what it was about Derek hiding underneath the table. For some reason, whenever the 'big bad Alpha' decided to change into a complete wolf (which had been happening a lot more often now), he found his way underneath the table and slept.

It made it very hard for Stiles not to make any more dog jokes, but he valued having his body in one piece, thank you very much.

Flopping down on the couch, Stiles rearranged himself on the couch so that he could lay out comfortably with the quilt draped over his body. However, the quilt was too short to cover his entire body, so he was left with a horrible choice. He could either leave his feet uncovered, or have his neck and shoulders exposed to the cold.

Grumbling even more, Stiles worked his way into a tight ball to try and keep more of the heat underneath the quilt with him. His toes were still poking out from underneath the quilt though, but he supposed that was better than nothing. Opening the bag of Doritos, Stiles looked around for the TV remote. As he spotted it laying across the room in Derek's chair, he groaned loudly and let his head fall back against the seat.

There was no way in hell he was going to get up just to go and get a remote after he had situated himself on the couch.

"Dammit, why didn't I grab the remote earlier...?," he muttered under his breath.

The sound of claws scratching against the tile in the kitchen reached Stiles' ears and he looked up in time to see Derek standing in the doorway, staring right at him. Bright red eyes gazed right at him, bringing a slight shiver down his spine. Although Stiles was anything but afraid of Derek at this point, there was still a bit of apprehension inside of him.

Stiles didn't move at all when Derek moved into the living room. The wolf stopped by his chair and climbed into it. But instead of sitting in the chair, Derek jumped right back off, remote in his mouth. Stiles' eyebrows flew up as the werewolf came towards him, still staring at him blankly. Derek stopped about a foot or so from him, holding the remote in his mouth.

"...You know, right now would be the time when I'd make a joke about you playing fetch just like a dog," Stiles said with a grin, letting one of his arms slip out from the quilt and scratch behind Derek's ear.

Derek dropped the remote on the couch and growled in warning, eyes gleaming brightly. Stiles just laughed some more before began scratching the rest of Derek's body. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know. But I can't help it, dude. You're just like a big loveable dog, always looking for attention, belly rubs, and scratches. Especially scratches," Stiles said with a chuckle, scratching a little bit harder.

Derek snapped his teeth right in Stiles face, although the student didn't do anything but laugh. He knew how much Derek loved it when he was scratched and nothing he said or did would convince him otherwise. So, when Derek suddenly jumped onto the couch right him, his large body covering Stiles completely, he sputtered and flailed for a second before wrapping his arms around the wolf's body.

"Dude! Sitting right here, you know!"

Derek's entire body just rumbled before he laid down next to Stiles on the couch. Although, given the small nature of the furniture, it was probably better to say that he was partially laying on top of Stiles. Although, the younger male sure wasn't complaining, because Derek's body heat was radiating right through the quilt and quickly warming him up underneath.

Gasping loudly, Stiles hugged tighter onto Derek and burrowed his face into the werewolf's fur. "Oh my gosh, why haven't you told me you were this warm earlier? I could have been using you as a personal heater! Screw using this dingy quilt, man," Stiles mumbled against Derek.

The wolf just huffed before placing his snout in the junture of Stiles' neck, making himself comfortable. Underneath him, the human continued mumbling words of amazement and drunken pleasure (only Stiles would be the one to go into some pleasure drunken daze when he gets warmer). But for some reason, it didn't bother the werewolf that much.

He was pretty content at the moment, to be honest.


End file.
